Mute
by dragonflare137
Summary: I was taken, forced to live in horrible conditions. I'm finally found but I can't talk. She helps me but I don't know why, I've done nothing to deserve it. Why she helps, I don't know, but I can't tell her how I feel. SetoXKisara
1. Prologue

_"Do you really think you can beat me," chided my brother._

_"I'm not afraid of you Kaiba," yelled Joey back at him. They looked like they were about to fight, so I stepped in._

_"Seto, let's just go," I pleaded with him. He looked down at me and nodded._

_"Alright Mokuba," he replied as he turned away from Joey._

_"You scared to fight Rich-boy," sneered Joey, Yugi and Tristan holding him back._

_"Not in a million years Mutt," growled Seto, "I have something important to do, unlike you." I followed my brother, ignoring Joey as he yelled at Seto._

* * *

><p>That was the last argument my brother had with Joey. That was the last time I saw Seto angry with someone. It pains me to think about it, but I can't get it out of my mind.<p>

I can remember that day so clearly. I can remember walking to Kaibacorp with Seto, I remember leaving him alone in his office. That's the last time I ever saw my brother in person. I watched the security tape over and over, but I never saw Seto before he was taken right out of his office. I don't know how they even made it into the building, let alone waltz right out with him, but it hurts me to think about it.

I saw what they did though. It was four different people who came in that day. They toyed with Seto for a little bit, but then they just knocked him out. They took gun and hit him with it, but they never shot him.

Roland was the one to tell me the news and the one to comfort me first. He told Yugi and his friends as well and they came to help me through the pain. I could tell that they were trying hard, but it never worked. I was dead inside, it was to much for me to handle.

Even though he tried to sound sympathetic, I could tell that Joey really wasn't. When he walked away, I could hear him tell Tristan that my brother deserved what he got. I know I wasn't supposed to hear, but Joey's voice was loud and I could hear him clearly. I heard Tristan yell at him for it, but that didn't make it any better. I know my brother doesn't deserve this punishment, it shouldn't have happened.

That was four years ago. I'm the president of Kaibacorp now, but I'm will never be as good as Seto was. Everyone knows that I try my best, but I will never match Seto.

I miss him so much, I wish he were here with me. They have seen no trace of him and they gave up the search a year ago. I don't want to think it, but I know he's dead. I had hope at first, but that hope soon faded. If her were alive, then he should have been found by now. All hope is lost.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you haven't notice, Seto has been kidnapped. He is taken after the events of Battle City. Mokuba is 16 and the others are all 20. The next chapter will explain many different things and you will just have to keep reading.<strong>


	2. Found

"C'mon Kisara, don't fall behind," yelled Joey. I sighed at his impatience and ran to catch up with him. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan did the same and soon we were all in a tight group.

I don't even know how I made friends with these guys, but I'm glad I did. I met the gang a few weeks ago in college and now I'm one of them. They have been so kind to me when other people shun me. My white hair and pale skin makes me the prime target for bullies. I've gotten used to the bullies, I've learned to tune them out but there is a time when I can't stand it. One day, when some bullies were messing with me, Joey came and helped me out. That was the day that I made my first friends.

"Joey you don't have to be so impatient," said Tea, "We'll get to the shop."

"Ya but I wanna duel now," whined Joey. I laughed at his immaturity, I was used to it now. I still wonder how that boy made it out of high school.

"Just wait," said Yugi. "And be a little quieter, we don't want to disturb the neighborhood."

"Alright, sorry Yug," replied Joey.

I could tell that Yugi was about to say something when we heard a large crash come from one of the houses. We all jerked our heads toward the origin of the sound, which was a medium-sized brown house. From the outside, the house looked totally abandoned, its windows boarded and the yard was overgrown. We couldn't see any light coming from the house and it made us wonder who would be in there.

"Did you guys hear that," asked Joey who was already on his way towards the house.

"Of course we heard it," retorted Tristan. "Why are we going toward the crash?"

"Someone might be hurt," I stated. Yugi nodded and he followed Joey towards the house. When we tried to open the door, we found that it was locked.

"Just our luck," growled. I was about to suggest something, but then Joey kicked the door open forcefully.

"Good job Joey, now people will think that were breaking in," said Tea sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

The inside of the house didn't look any better than the outside. I could see many discarded bottles and trash everywhere. All of the furniture was either upturned or ripped beyond repair and there was an unbearable smell in the house. Even though outside was warm, the house was very cold and I could almost see my breath.

We were about to walk farther into the house when we saw a man walk around a corner. He had a very angry look on his face and his cheeks were a bright red. I could tell that the man was very drunk.

"GET OUT OF HERE," yelled the man. His words were slurred together so it was difficult to understand him. He tried to run at us, but he was really tipsy and he didn't get far. Joey stood in front of us and when the man came close, he punched him in the jaw. The man gasped in shock and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Good, now we can look around," said Joey as he walked over the man and farther into the house. It was funny watching him walk around the bottles and furniture.

"Joey wait, we can't just snoop around," said Tea as she grabbed Joey's arms.

"Don't worry Tea, the guy's out cold," replied Joey as he pulled his arm away from Tea. He walked toward one of the doors and opened it. Behind it was a pair of stone stairs that led down to the basement, or at least that's what I think. As we walked down the stairs, our footsteps bounced off the wall and echoed. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we were horrified with what we saw.

I was very dark down there but we could still see a man sitting in the back of the room. It was a very depressing sight to see. His head hung over his chest and his hair went down far past his nose, a sign that it hadn't been cut for a long time. Even though he was sitting, I could still tell that the man was very tall. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his black pants were old and tattered. He was so skinny that I saw nearly everyone of his ribs, but I could still see his muscles. The basement felt colder than the rest of the house and I could see the man shivering. One of his arms was handcuffed to a pipe that was sticking out of the wall beside him.

When we entered the room, the man shifted a bit, the handcuffs clinking, and lifted his head slightly. His hair slid around and I could see his eyes. They were a deep, dark blue and they showed much pain. I saw something spark in his eyes, but he hung his head again before I could really tell what it was.

"Oh my god," I heard Tea whisper beside me as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Joey. The man just sat there and didn't respond. I could see him moving his fingers, but he said nothing.

We walked closer to him to get a better look at him. As we neared him, he started shifting around. I could tell that he was very uncomfortable with our presence.

"Are you Ok sir," I asked and just like before, he said nothing, he just started curling his fingers again.

"I'm gonna look around and see if I can find something about this guy," said Joey as he walked away from us and headed towards the only door in the basement, other than the door at the top of the stairs.

"I'll come to," said Yugi. Tristan said the same and they followed him into the other room, leaving Tea and me to watch over the man.

"I think I'll go help them if you don't mind Kisara," said Tea uncomfortable. I could tell that she didn't want to look at the man. He looked so miserable and it looked like she was about to cry.

"We don't need two people watching him, you go," I replied. I saw the relief in her eyes as she went to the room that the others went into.

I looked back over to the man and walked over to his side. I kneeled down beside him and I saw him stiffen. He was obviously very uncomfortable with me there but I didn't move away. I raised my hand and brushed his cheek. As soon as I did, he jerked his head away and leaned away from me. I pulled my hand away and he stopped leaning to the side. I could see his eyes peering at me from under his bangs and they were filled with hate. I guess he doesn't like being touched. It probably stems from being abused in this place and I felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," I said in a very soothing voice. He seemed to believe me and his eyes softened a bit, but they were still alert. I heard the clinking of metal as he moved his chained hand around.

"Do you know where the key is," I asked. He said nothing but he looked up at the stairs. His eyes grew hard again as he looked up at the door at the top of the stairs and I guessed where the keys were located.

"That man up there has it?" I asked just to make sure that's what he meant. He nodded and I stood up from where I was kneeling. While I was walking, I could tell that the man was watching me intently. When I reached the front of the house, I found the man in the same place where we left him. I proceeded to search him and I found the keys in one of his pockets.

When I went back down to the basement, the man was sitting in the same awkward position as he was before, but his head wasn't hanging anymore. His eyes were locked onto me as I walked toward him.

"I found it," I said, holding the key up triumphantly. He said nothing in response, but I was used to that now.

I walked over to him and kneeled down beside him. I grabbed his chained hand, which was very cold, and I unlocked the handcuffs. He stiffened at the contact, but he didn't pull his hand away. Maybe he's getting used to me, or at least I hope he is.

"There, you're free," I announced. I pulled the handcuffs of his arm and he started rubbing his wrist with his other hand. I looked at his face and I saw that he was looking straight at me, his eyes full of gratitude.

Once again, I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek, but this time he didn't shrink away. I felt him tense up, but he didn't look mad. His face was just as cold as his hands were, maybe even colder. I moved some of his hair from his cheeks and I saw claw marks on them. That's probably why he didn't like being touched.

"Do you want me to get you something?" I asked in a soft voice. He nodded and lifted his hand. He moved his hand around and it almost looked like he was writing. It took me a minute, but I eventually got it.

"You want pen and paper?" I asked. He nodded and I went to find what he wanted. I found a pen lying around and a wrinkled piece of paper near it. I took it back to him and set the paper in beside him. He took the pen from my hand and started writing down something on the paper and then handed it to me.

_Go into the room that the others went into and find a brown notebook. It should be under the bed._

"Alright, I'll find it," I said as I stood up and walked toward the room. When I entered, I saw the others and they were all in a little circle looking at something.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at," I asked. None of them saw me walk in so they jumped when I talked.

"Kisara you scared us!" exclaimed Tea who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," I replied apologetically. "So what are you guys looking at?"

"It's some sort of journal," said Tea as she held up a brown notebook. When I saw it, I remembered the reason I came into the room in the first place.

"Where did you find that?" I asked.

"It was under the bed," answered Tea. She handed it to me and said, "Here, read the first entry, it's really interesting. We think that the man out there must have written it.

I nodded as I took the book from her and opened it to the first page. I noticed that the handwriting was just as neat as the note the man wrote for me.

_Why has this happened to me? Why am I here in the first place? Why am I even asking myself this, it doesn't matter anymore. Well, at least I found this notebook, now I can write about my irritation._

_It doesn't matter now, I'm stuck. Who ever did this to me obviously knew what he was doing. This basement is sound proof and I can't get out, he locks the door behind him and puts something heavy in front of it._

_What did I do to deserve this? That question keeps popping up in my head. I know I've done some bad things, but should I suffer this much? The man tries to break my will, but it won't work. He makes it unbearably cold down here when I do something he doesn't like, but that won't break me._

_This horrible man is probably happy to know that he's making more then one person suffer. My brother is probably heartbroken right now. Even through my suffering, I still think about him everyday. Is he alright? I hate knowing that he's taken my place. I never wanted him to be in the same situation I was, I wanted him to keep his innocence, but that failed terribly._

_I don't know how long it's been since I was kidnapped, but I know it's been a long time. I'm starting to lose all hope about ever getting out of here alive. Well, at least I have my thoughts or I would definitely lose my mind._

"This man has been through so much," I said after reading the entry.

"Yeah, and the other entries we read are just like that one," said Joey.

"Can I borrow this for a bit, he asked me to bring this to him," I said as picked up a blanket that was lying on the ground. The man was probably cold so he would probably appreciate this.

"He talked?" asked Yugi.

I shook my head and replied, "No, he wrote it down."

"Oh," replied Yugi. I walked out of the room with the others following me. I saw the man in the same place as he was before, even though he was unchained and could move around freely.

"Here," I said as I handed him the notebook, as well as the blanket. He took them both with shaking hands and draped the blanket over his body. He opened the notebook and started flipping through the pages. He stopped at one of the pages and folded the corner in before flipping to another page. He found the page that he was looking for and handed me the notebook. He looked at me and I could tell that he wanted me to read the pages he marked. I stared at the pages for a second before reading the pages out loud.

_It seems that man wants my suffering to become infinite. He tortures me for the fun of it and I'm almost at the breaking point. It's gone so far that I refuse to talk. He would hit me if I said something he didn't like, so I just won't say anything from now on. I promised myself that I wouldn't break, but that was before all of this._

_I want to go home so badly. I miss my brother. I want to know that he is safe and not in danger. I remember how he was taken away from me all those times, but now I'm the one that's been taken. I think about him everyday and every night. It's so painful, but I can't get him out of my mind._

I finished reading the first journal entry and I turned to the other. No one talked so I started reading it with no interruptions.

_Why does it that when I try to fix something, it just backfires? I tried to fix some of my problems by not talking, but now I just created a new one. Now, I can't even talk to myself. I try but no words will form, not even a noise will come out. This development just makes my life even worse. I guess the only good thing that comes from this is that the man will never hear me talk again, but neither will I. At least I have this notebook, or I would most likely lose myself completely. A part of me has already disappeared, but I won't let that man win, he will never break me._

"That's it," I said as I finished reading and closed the notebook. I looked around at my friends' faces and they all had a distraught look.

"So that's why he won't talk," said Joey.

I was about to respond when I heard someone call from the top of the stairs.

"Hello, is anyone down there, this is the police."

"Yes, we are down here," I called up to them. The others looked a little confused, and so was I, but I didn't question it, I was glad that help had arrived. I heard the footsteps as they came down the stairs and when they came into sight, there were only two of them, both of them men.

"How did you guys know that something was wrong in this house?" asked Joey before the officers could ask us any questions. I could tell that the officers were a bit annoyed at his impatience, but they answered us anyway.

"We got a call from the neighbor's about a large crash coming from this house, so we came to investigate. My name is Officer Winters and this is Officer McKnight.

"That's why we came in," replied Yugi. He told the officers what had happened when we entered the house and they assured us that the man that attacked us had been taken already. Yugi was about to tell him about the man beside me, but I interrupted him.

"This man needs help," I said, my voice full of anxiety. I was really worried for the man and he need help immediately.

The police looked beside me and saw the man sitting against the wall in the same submissive position he was in when we first saw him. He had the blanket over top of him, but he was still shivering harshly. The officers had a look of horror on their face as they walked over to him. The man lifted his head as they neared him and he visibly stiffened. They noticed this and they stopped walking toward him.

"Was this man here when you entered the house," asked Officer Winters.

"Yes, he was chained to the wall, but I freed him," I answered.

"I see, this man must have been kidnapped," said Officer Mcknight.

"We could have guessed that, but do you know who this man is," Tea asked questioningly.

"We don't have any recent reports on kidnappings, but there was one that made years ago, but it was abandoned not to long ago. This man maybe who we're looking for, but the only way we can be sure is if we look at his back. If this is the man, then he should have a cross-shaped scar on his left shoulder."

They moved closer to the man, but he started shifting around uncomfortably again. As soon as the officer placed a hand on him, he jerked away and leaned as far away as he could without lying on the ground. He glared at them with a look of pure contempt. He probably didn't know that they were trying to help him, he must have tuned out everything they had said to us.

"Sir please let us see your back," pleaded Officer Winters, but the man still leaned away and looked at the Officer with hard eyes. The Officer sighed and looked at us for help.

"Come on, you need to stand up," I said to the man. He gave me a look of trust and I saw what I interpreted as a slightly nod. I placed a hand on his cold chest, but he didn't stiffen as I helped him to his feet. I could see surprised looks on everyone's faces, but I didn't really pay attention to them because the man wasn't very steady on feet so I had to help him keep balance.

"Can you see the scar?" asked Winters. He was looking at me intently and waited for my answer.

I shifted myself so that I could look on his back. It was difficult to see in the bad lighting of the room, but I could still see the unique scar on his shoulder, and it wasn't the only one he had. I nodded to the officer and he immediately took out his cell phone.

"This is Winters," he said into the phone, "Call Mr. Kaiba immediately and tell him that his brother has been found."


	3. Questions

_What's going on? It's all been such a blur. I remember them walking in; I recognized them, except for one, the one that helped me._

_I don't know why I let her touch me, but I did. Her touch was soft and comforting unlike that man's touch. She stayed near me and did what I asked of her._

_I heard more people enter my prison, but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, I couldn't really tell. I'm so used to tuning out what people say. I didn't know if they were trying to help or not, so I just assumed the worst._

_The only thing I heard was her asking me to stand and I complied. I didn't know why I needed to stand, but the next thing I remember was being ushered up the stairs. It was hard to get up the stairs, but she kept a hand on me the whole time to help me, sharing her warmth with my cold body._

_I've been in that prison for so long with no light so as soon as I stepped outside, I had to shut my eyes. It was too bright for me, but I was graced by the warmth of the sun. The air was so clean, unlike the air that I was so used to breathing._

_This is too much for me take in. I have been locked for so long, this is just taking up too much of my energy. I can feel myself slipping, I'm starting to drift off..._

* * *

><p>"So this is really Seto Kaiba?" asked Joey for what seemed like the fiftieth time. I heard a unanimous sigh from everyone in the room and I nodded my head. He still looked unsure but he nodded and I turned my gaze back to where Seto was lying.<p>

He had passed out as we were walking out to the ambulance that was waiting for us outside. I was glad that the officers thought that far ahead or we would have had to wait for an ambulance to come. I watched the unsteady rise and fall of his chest, a sign that he was still breathing. He was wrapped up in a few warm blankets, but he was still shaking. I couldn't see it in the dark, but now that we're in light, I could see just how bad he was. His eyes had dark circles under them and he looked sickly pale. He was covered in dirt when we first got him into the ambulance, but then the paramedics washed his skin and it showed how pale he really was.

The hospital wasn't that far from the house so we made it there in no time. As soon as the ambulance stopped, the paramedics took Seto to be examined more closely by doctors. We followed them to the waiting room and sat down to wait. The wall that divided the examination room and the waiting room had a large glass window on it so we could see Seto in the other room. He looked a little more peaceful now that he had stopped shaking, but I knew that he was far from Ok.

We watched the doctors working on Seto in complete silence. The silence in that room was agonizing, even Joey wasn't talking. I thought that it would go on forever, but then I heard a loud voice come from the hallway. I thought a patient was just being uncooperative, but then the door opened and Mokuba Kaiba burst into the room.

When he walked in, he had a look of anxiety on it, a look that I rarely see on that boy. I met him around the same time that I met Yugi and the others, they were the ones to introduce me to him. His short, messy black hair was the only thing that made him look his age. Ever since he took over the position of President of Kaibacorp, he always looked much older. He became President when he turned 16 a few weeks ago, after I met him. His anxiety turned to a look of surprise as he looked around the room and saw us.

"Yugi, why are you here, is Seto really here?" he asked, the usual calmness in his voice gone.

"Yes he's here, we found him," replied Yugi.

"You found him? Will he be Ok?" asked Mokuba. He walked into the room with Roland behind him and approached the window. He put his hand on the glass and looked sadly at his brother. It must be hard for him to see him brother in such a state.

Yugi sighed and walked over to Mokuba, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I don't know Mokuba."

Mokuba sighed and leaned his head against the window. His hand turned into a fist and I could see tears welling at his eyes. "He looks like he's been through hell and back."

"Mokuba, I think you should have this," I said softly, holding up Seto's journal to him. The officers had already arrested the man that took Seto, so they didn't need the journal, they let me keep it. He looked at it with a puzzled look on his face, but he still took it from me.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's notes that Seto wrote," I explained. Mokuba nodded and opened the journal. He sat in one the chairs as he read and I could see his expression change. He would look very angry with some of the entries and sad at others.

"I can't read anymore, it's to painful to read," said Mokuba sadly as he shut the journal. He put it in the empty chair next him and leaned his head on his hands. "Even when he was being tortured, he could only think about me."

"He's a good brother," replied Yugi. He had sat down next to Mokuba while he was reading and rubbed his back as he read. Mokuba didn't answer, he just sat there and I could hear his soft sobs, "All this time I thought he was dead."

It felt like hours before a nurse finally came out of Seto's room and told us the news. He was now in a stable condition and he would recover soon. I saw Mokuba's face light up when she said that. She also told us that he would need to spend a few days here so they could monitor his health.

"Is he awake? Can I speak with him?" asked Mokuba, who had jumped from his seat the moment the nurse came into the waiting room.

"He is awake now, but Mokuba, your brother is not the same," said the nurse. I could tell that it was hard for her to tell Mokuba this, but she had to.

"You don't think I know that? He's been tortured for four years! I want to speak with the my brother!"

"Mokuba, Seto can't speak," I said softly. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

"He lost his voice in that place," I explained, "He's unable to talk anymore."

My heart nearly broke seeing Mokuba's face when I told him the truth. His eyes looked almost dead and his face paled. The tears that threatened to fall before had started to stain his cheeks.

"No... no it can't be," sobbed Mokuba. I walked over to him and I gave him a comforting hug. He returned it and he started crying into my shoulder. I could hear Tristan say, "Poor kid," from behind me and the others made similar sympathetic comments.

I stood there with Mokuba until I heard a soft knock at the door. I gave Mokuba an apologetic smile and wiped the stray tears off his face before I went to open the door. When I opened it, I saw the faces of the two officers who helped us.

"Hello Ma'am, we came to see if Mr. Kaiba was awake yet," said Winters as he entered the room.

"Yes he is awake now but he can't talk," I explained.

"But he can still write?" asked the officer. I nodded and he said, "Then that's all we need."

"Why do you need to talk to him if you've already arrested his kidnapper," asked Joey.

"Yes but we need to ask him about what happened to him while he was held captive so we can keep the man in jail for life," explained McKnight.

"Here read this then," said Mokuba as he handed the officer Seto's notebook. He looked over some of the pages and then shook his head.

"This isn't what we need," said McKnight. "He only explains his thoughts on the situation, but he doesn't really describe what happened."

I nodded and watched him walk into Seto's room. I saw Seto open his eyes as the door closed behind the officers. He locked his gaze on them as they walked closer to his bedside. Winters mouth started moving as he asked Seto a question and he held up a pen to Seto. He didn't respond to that and kept looking at the officer. I also noticed something in his eyes; it looked like...pain.

"Make them stop," I whispered.

"What do you mean Kisara," asked Yugi. He looked very puzzled, and he wasn't the only one.

"Can't you see the pain in his eyes," I asked. "They are asking him something that bring back bad memories and it's hurting him inside."

"We aren't gifted like you Kisara, we can't read people like you can," said Joey.

I hate when people call me "gifted". I don't really think of my ability as a gift, it just puts a burden on me. I can read people's emotions just by looking in their eyes, but that doesn't mean I'm special, I'm just perceptive. I think of the eyes as the gateway to the soul, if you can look into them the right way, you can see how others feel.

"Well can you tell them to stop asking questions," I asked the nurse that was still in the room. She nodded and walked into Seto's room. Even when she walked over to the officers, Seto's eyes were fixed on Winters. The nurse told them my message and they followed her out of the room. Seto watched them as they exited and then he closed his eyes when they were gone.

Winters sighed as he walked out and told us, "He just won't respond to us."

"He doesn't trust you enough to talk about something that brought him so much pain," I replied.

"Then why don't you talk to him, he seems to trust you," suggested McKnight. I was a little surprised to hear them ask this, but I nodded anyway.

"What do I ask him?"

"Just ask him what happened to him, that's all we need to know," replied Winters and I nodded again.

"Mokuba, can you come in to, he probably wants to see you," I said as I walked toward the door. He nodded and followed me into Seto's room. When we closed the door behind us, Seto opened his eyes and glared at us. Only when he recognized Mokuba did his eyes soften. I glanced over at Mokuba and I saw tears form in his eyes.

"Big brother..." whispered Mokuba as he ran over to his brothers side and took his hand. I saw Seto stiffen slightly, but he didn't pull his hand away. It was difficult to see his eyes from under his hair, but I could see the look of happiness in them. This was the first time I've seen an emotion other than pain and sadness in his eyes and it was nice to see him happy.

"I've missed you so much Seto," sobbed Mokuba. His head hung low and I could tell that his tears were mixed between ones of great sadness and great joy.

Seto smiled slightly and he mouthed the words, _"Me to."_

I smiled myself and I walked over to where Mokuba was sitting. I sat in the empty chair next to him and Seto glanced over at me and he had a questioning look on his face. I could see the question in his eyes, _"What are you doing in here."_

"Can't I say hi?" I asked him. I saw the surprised flicker in his eyes, but he just shrugged and moved his eyes back to Mokuba.

"Seto, I'm so sorry," sobbed Mokuba.

Seto looked back at Mokuba with a sad expression. His eyes gave away what he wanted to tell Mokuba, _"It's not your fault."_

"He doesn't blame you Mokuba," I told the distraught boy. He looked puzzled at what I had said, but then he said, "The others didn't lie about you, did they?"

"I'm just perceptive that's all," I replied. I looked at Seto and I saw that had no clue as to what we were talking about. He had a confused look on his face and his eyes were traveling between Mokuba and me.

"She can read people by looking into their eyes," explained Mokuba. "I didn't really believe it at first, but I guess this proves it."

Seto nodded in response and looked me in the eyes. He was probably going to use my little "gift" to his full advantage. When I looked into his eyes they looked heavy and I could tell that he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Seto, before you rest, can I ask you some questions?" I asked in soft voice.

He blinked and then he hesitantly nodded. I glanced over at Mokuba and asked, "Mokuba, is alright if we talk alone now." He nodded, but only after he asked Seto if it was alright. Thankfully, Seto agreed and Mokuba left the room.

"Seto, I know this brings you a lot of pain, but we need to know what happened to you," I said pleadingly. I could tell that he was trying to hide his pain, but it wasn't really working.

"Please, I just want to help you," I begged. "I wouldn't ask you if I had no reason to."

He still looked a little unconvinced, but he nodded anyway. I gave him a small smile and handed him a pen and a piece of paper. It took him a little bit of time to write his note, but when he was done, he handed it to me. He looked straight into my eyes and I knew that he was telling me to read what he wrote down.

_Thank you for understanding my pain, it makes this whole ordeal a little better knowing that at least one person can communicate with me without the use of pen and paper. I don't really understand how you do it myself but I'm not complaining._

_As for the answer to your question, I can't tell you everything, it is just too painful, but I can tell you the smaller things. The man would chain me, as you saw before, and he would make the house cold on purpose. He would turn the heat back on when I was on the verge of death and then he would nurse me back to health, only to make me suffer later._

_I wasn't chained all the time, but I was stuck in that basement. The air was suffocating and I could barely breath most of the time. Everyday he would come down and either beat me or hit me with some random object, like a bottle or a book. Whenever he would get drunk, he would do some unexplainable things to me that I will never forget._

_This is really all that I can say, the rest is not for others to know. I may tell you some other time, but right now, it's too soon for me to talk about it._

"I think this is enough, you don't have to say more," I said after reading the note. It was obvious to me that he was glad to hear that. He didn't want to say anymore about his pain and I was OK with that.

"I should be going Seto, it's time I got home," I said as I stood up from my seat. "I'll come back tomorrow."

He nodded and I thought I saw the faintest hint of a smile on his face. I smiled and then walked out of the room. Everyone looked up at me when I walked in and but they didn't say anything. They're probably still shocked about the events that have occurred. Even Joey kept quiet.

"Did you get the information," asked Winters, breaking the silence of the room.

"I hope this is enough," I replied. I handed his the note and he skimmed it over quickly. I inwardly sighed in relief when he nodded his head and said, "Yes this will do, thank you."

The two officers told us all good-bye and they made their leave. The room fell silent after they left and it felt better that way. It gave me some time to think about the day's events. I still can't believe half the things that have happened, but I know that it wasn't a dream.

The silence went unbroken until one of the nurses came into the room and told us that visiting hours were over. I saw the look of disappointment on some of the others faces and I knew that I had that same look.

We exited the hospital quietly and only when we got outside did we say our good-byes. I gave Mokuba one last reassuring hug before he left and then I made my way toward my house. While I was walking I was still thinking. I wondered how Seto would ever become normal again, if he ever would. I tried to keep that thought out of my mind, but it kept reappearing. I don't want Seto to be mute the rest of his life. I'll do anything to prevent that from happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Please excuse my crap grammer in this chapter, it's my worst subject and I suck at it. Today I had my English Exam and I know I failed the grammer part, I'm just that bad. Ya so if anything makes absolutely no sense what so ever, I blame my brain for sucking at grammer. Point things out if it bothers you, I don't really care if you say I have terrible grammer, cause I know I does (You see what I did there, it's funny, not really).<strong>


	4. Doubts

_I still have no clues on what's going on. First I'm stuck in that trap, then I'm in a brightly-lit room. I think it's a hospital, but my memory of the outside world is still cloudy._

_Is that really him? Is that really the little boy that used to stay by my side, even when I wasn't acting like a big brother should? How could Mokuba have grown up so much? It makes me think about how long I've actually been trapped._

_It's her again. It's that girl that helped me and she's doing so again. What's her name? Kisara? I think that's what Mokuba called her. She's different then most of the people that I've know and remembered. She knows how I'm feeling even though I cannot say it out loud._

_What will become of me? Only the days to come will tell. I'm so confused. Maybe she will tell me about all that I've missed in my absence._

* * *

><p>"So he can come home tomorrow?"<p>

"Yes he is ready to return home," answered the nurse. Mokuba's eyes lit up when he heard the good news.

"Finally!" exclaimed Mokuba as the nurse left the waiting room.

It had been five days since we brought Seto in. He's regained most of his strength and he's also regained his color. Everyone, even Joey, would come to the hospital each day to visit him after school and see how he's doing. Usually, it would be just Mokuba and me who would go and "talk" with him while the others would sit in the waiting room.

"It's about time," said Yugi. Everyone voiced his or her excitement about Seto's release, everyone but Joey. Ever since we found Seto, he's been quiet and distant which is so unlike him. I heard that he and Seto didn't like each other very much, but he should still be happy to know that he's alive.

"Joey, aren't you happy as well," I asked him. He was leaning over with his head in his hands, but he raised his head when I addressed him. He looked at me solemnly and his eyes weren't filled with hate, sadness or happiness, they were filled with guilt.

"Yeah I'm glad, it's just..." replied Joey, his voice drifting off before he could finish. Now everyone was paying attention to him.

"You don't have to be guilt about anything Joey," I said as I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But I do," growled Joey. He sounded as if he was mad at me, but I knew that wasn't the case.

"What do you mean," asked Yugi.

"When Kaiba first went missing, I said that he deserved it," replied Joey angrily. "No one deserves so much pain, no matter what they've done in the past. I'm ashamed to have said that."

"It's alright Joey," said Yugi, who had also walked over to Joey's side. "We know you didn't mean to say those things."

Joey sighed and didn't say anything in response. The room stayed silent except for the light sound of breathing. I broke the silence my voicing a question that had been eating at my mind for the past five days.

"Mokuba, do you think it's a good idea for Seto to go back to your mansion?"

"What do you mean Kisara?" asked Mokuba.

"I don't think the mansion is the best place for him to recover," I stated. "Word will spread about his return and the press will most likely be at your door 24/7."

"I guess your right," sighed Mokuba." Then where should he go?"

"He could come to the game shop," said Yugi.

"I shook my head and said, "People visit the game shop and someone might see him."

"Good point," replied Yugi.

"He needs to be with someone he trusts," said Tea.

"Then he should live with Kisara," said Mokuba.

I looked at him questioningly and asked, "With me?"

"Yes, he trusts you and you don't live in a large neighborhood. No one will guess that he's with you," said Yugi.

"Yeah, but..." I started, my voice lowering below that of a whisper.

"Your father would probably be alright with it if you just explain the situation to him," added Yugi.

"Dad's on a business trip so he won't mind," I said. "But what about school? I would need to keep an eye on him so I wouldn't be able to attend my classes."

"Don't worry," said Tea. "We'll get your work for you and tell the teachers that you are looking after a sick friend."

"Thank you," I said. "I guess I'll look after Seto."

"Great!" exclaimed Mokuba. "I'll bring some of him things over to your house. He doesn't' look like he's grown so his clothes should still fit him."

"Alright Mokuba," I said. He was about to respond when a loud knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in," said Mokuba. The door opened slowly and a women whom I've never seen before entered the room. Her dark brown eyes were hard and serious while her thin light brown hair was tied up into a bun. Her skin was very tan and her expression gave off an air or superiority, making her a little intimidating.

"Good day Mr. Kaiba," said the women. She gave Mokuba a slight bow before continuing. "My name is Keri Alonzo. I wish to speak with you."

"What do you want to say?" asked Mokuba.

"I am a therapist and I'm here to talk about your brother's regime," replied Keri.

"What do you mean 'regime'?" asked Mokuba.

"I was asked by the officers who found your brother to help him recover from his traumatic experience," answered Keri.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" asked Mokuba.

"He will come and live with me and I will help him adjust to normal life again," she said.

"Will we be able to see him?" asked Mokuba.

"Visitors would be a distraction," said Keri, "Therefore no one can see him until he can speak again."

"You can't take him away from us like that," said Mokuba.

"Taking someone away is not the way to fix them," I added.

Keri looked directly at me and said, "I am the therapist, I know what I am doing. The officers have already given me the right to do what I must in order to help Mr. Kaiba recover."

"We won't let you take him away," I replied sternly.

"What can you do about it?" asked Keri. I could hear the tinge of annoyance in her voice. "Don't you want him to speak again?"

"Yes, but we can do it on our own," I replied.

"You don't actually think that you can do better than I can?" said Keri.

"I know I can," I relied. I sounded a little more confident then I actually was, but that didn't faze Keri.

"Then how about a challenge?" asked Keri.

"What kind?" I asked, my confusion evident on my face as well as in my voice.

"If you can somehow manage to perform a miracle and make Mr. Kaiba speak in two months, then I won't bother you anymore and he can stay. If you don't, then he stays with me for a year."

"Kisara can do it," said Mokuba. I looked around the room and the others all nodded in agreement with Mokuba.

"Do you accept?" asked Keri.

"Yes," I replied.

"Very well," said Keri as she spun on her heels and turned toward the door. "Your two months starts tomorrow." She opened the door and before she left, she turned back to me and said "Good luck." The sarcasm in her voice was poorly hidden, but that was probably done on purpose. With those last words of "encouragement", she left the room, leaving it in complete silence.

The silence was broken by a sigh escaping my lips. I cupped my head in my hands and said to no one in particular, "How am I going to do this?"

"I don't know," said Yugi, "But I know you'll find a way."

I smiled and replied, "Thanks Yugi."

"Don't worry," added Joey, "You're good with people."

"I guess so," I replied, though I wasn't so sure with myself.

"You just have to be confident," said Yugi.

"Alright," I replied, but I don't really know if I can be. I'm not, nor have I even been, a very confident person and I don't know if I can break that habit.

"Well, you have until tomorrow to think things through," said Mokuba.

I nodded and stood up. "I need some fresh air so I guess I'll see you all later," I said as I made my way towards the door.

"You're leaving," asked Joey.

"Yeah," I replied, "I need to be alone for a little while."

"Then we'll see you tomorrow," said Mokuba.

"Good-bye," I said as I smiled and left the stuffy room. The hallways of the hospital were quiet and the only noises I could hear were the footsteps of others.

I sighed a breath of relief when I exited the hospital and felt the air move around me. It's not that I don't like being in the hospital, but meeting with Keri today had really stressed my nerves. The others are counting on me and I don't want to let them down.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had sat down at an outdoor cafe. I don't think I would have noticed it if one of the waitresses hadn't pulled me from my daze.

"Excuse me ma'am, but would you like anything," she asked. She didn't sound annoyed but I could tell that this wasn't the first time that she had asked me that question.

"No thank you," I said in response. I knew that my voice gave away how I felt because the waitress didn't leave, but asked me something else.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

I didn't really know if she was really concerned with me, but when I looked up into her eyes, I could see that she was sincere when asking the question. The waitress was an elderly woman, probably in her 40's, and her eyes gave off an air of kindness.

"You can tell me what's on your mind, I won't tell anyone else," said the waitress.

"It's a long story," I replied.

"Well, if you want to tell me, then I can ask my boss for an early break," said the woman.

"You don't have to do that," I replied.

She laughed and said, "Oh she won't mind. I'll go ask her now."

The woman left and I actually had doubts about if she would return or not. My doubts were settled when I saw her walking out of the cafe a few minutes later with two cups of what looked like tea.

"I'm back," she said as she sat down across from me and handed me one of the cups. I was right when I assumed that it was tea and I drank a bit of the warm liquid.

"So what do you have on your mind," she asked me after taking a sip from her own cup.

"Well, one of my friends has gone through a lot and my friends need me to help him recover from it, but I don't how."

"I don't a lot about your situation," said the woman, "But I do know that if you follow your heart then you can do what you need to do," replied the woman.

"What do you mean by follow my heart," I asked.

She laughed a bit and replied, "Do what you think is right. You may not know it now, but that is how you will fix your friends problem."

I smiled and said, "Thank you for the advice, it really helps."

"Of course my dear," she replied, "No why don't you run along and figure out what you need to do before tomorrow."

I thanked her once again and I started walking away, but then something occurred to me.

"Wait how did you know that..." I started, but then I saw that the woman was no where in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's another chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait. I've had writers block like a boss lately as well as a bad case of laziness, but I'm back and I promise the wait won't be so long. Also I want to say to those who think that Seto's thoughts at the begining are all over the place and confusing, that's on purpose. It's going to less confusing as the story goes on, but I think he would be confused and his thoughts would reflect that.<strong>


	5. Home

_It's all becoming clearer to me. My mind has been foggy for days now and it's finally starting to clear up, though my ability to focus on things still needs time to recover. The faces I see everyday were familiar to me, but now I can remember their names._

_It doesn't surprise me that Yugi has been here. I can remember faintly about how he was always friendly to me even when I was not to him. What I can't fathom is why Joey is here. I remember how much he hated me, so why is he here helping me? He doesn't seem to harbor any hard feelings toward me anymore but maybe that's just my mind playing tricks on me._

_These past few days have been surprisingly pleasant. I've regained most of my strength and Kisara's helped me walk around the hallways of the hospital a few times. I still feel a little shaky when walking, but I'm getting better._

_I was surprised when they told me that I was going to live Kisara. I thought I was going to go back with Mokuba, but she said that it was safer if I went with her. She said that the press won't bother me at all and I was happy to hear that._

_I wonder how things will be when I get there. I know the living conditions are better then my last "home" but how will it be like living there? Well, as long as there's a window in my room I'll be just fine._

* * *

><p>"So does everyone know the plan?"<p>

"Sorry I can't remember," replied Joey sheepishly with an apologetic grin on his face.

Everyone in the room (Except for Seto of course,) groaned. I saw Mokuba face-palm himself and Tea hit Joey in the back of the head. Seto was sitting up in his bed with his arms crossed and he rolled his eyes at Joey's forgetfulness.

"We just told you Joey," nagged Tea.

"I spaced out Ok, Jeez," replied Joey as he rubbed the spot where Tea had hit him.

"Then I'll summarize it for you," I said. "So make you sure listen this time."

I swept Seto's small hospital room with my eyes and made sure that everyone was paying attention, just in case some of the others had forgot any minor details. I held back my laughter when I saw Tea glaring at Joey. As my eyes traveled quickly across the room, they stopped when my gaze fell onto Seto. He was looking at me as well and our eyes locked. It only lasted for a second before he turned his head away. His eyes were masked by his long bangs, but I could still see the curiosity in his eyes. It puzzled me as to what he was curious about, but my thoughts didn't linger on it for to long.

"In order to get Seto out, we need to create a distraction," I explained. "Since we purposefully leaked information regarding Seto's return and day of release, the press is already waiting outside. Tristan is almost the same height as Seto so he will pretend to be him. Mokuba will escort Tristan out of the hospital, while his is wearing the hood on his jacket up of course, and into the limo when it gets here. This will fool the press into thinking that Seto is at the mansion. Joey, you will keep the press away from Tristan so they won't be able to pin him as a fake. After all of the people are gone, Tea, Yugi and I will get Seto as quickly and safely to my house."

As I finished, my gaze fell onto Joey and I gave him a questioning look.

"Did you catch all that Joey?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got it, thanks Kisara," replied Joey.

"Good, then lets begin," I said as I looked out of the window and saw the sleek black limo pull to front of hospital. The press that was previously huddled near the doors to the building now moved over to where the limo was. One of the front doors opened and a man wearing sunglasses and a neat suit walked out. Roland had accompanied Mokuba to the hospital once and so he was no stranger to me. He told me that he was Seto's right hand man when he was CEO of Kaibacorp. He was in on our plan and he was to help Joey with his part. Somehow he pushed his way through the reporters and into the hospital. A knock on the door signaled his arrival and the three that were supposed to leave first made their way towards the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow," said Mokuba as they left the room. "See you then."

"Alright," I replied. The room fell into silence while we waited for our plan to unfold.

The silence was broken when sighed and said, "I hope this works."

"Don't worry it'll be fine," assured Yugi.

"Yeah, as long as Joey doesn't mess something up," joked Tea.

I laughed at her comment and said, "We'll just have to wait and see." I turned my head back to the window and to the world below us. We were on the fifth floor of the hospital so I could still see what was happening below us clearly. The large crowd of people at the front of the building had moved back to the doors and awaited "Seto's" appearance.

"Have they walked out yet Kisara?" asked Yugi.

"No, not yet... wait no here they come," I replied. I didn't actually see them at first, but the bright flashes coming from the cameras were a telltale sign. Not to long after, the crowd started to part and four people pushed their way out of the building. I giggled as I saw Joey yelling at any reporter that tried to get close to Tristan. From where I was, it looked like was really getting mad.

"That's Joey for you," comment Tea who had moved to my side and looked at the scene below us. Yugi joined us by the window and he laughed at Joey temper.

"I would probably be getting frustrated as well if I were in his shoes right now," I said.

"I don't know how Roland does," said Yugi. I saw Roland and he looked fairly calm down there, even with journalists trying to push past him.

"He knows how to control his temper, unlike Joey," said Tea.

"That's true," I said with a giggle.

"Look, they made it," said Yugi as he pointed out the window. Roland was holding the door of the limo open for the others and they quickly slide into the vehicle. He closed the door behind them and got into the driver's seat. The crowd that was around the limo backed away from it as Roland started it up. As it started moving, the crowd started to disperse and go their separate ways.

"Good, their leaving," I said. "Now we just have to make it to my house."

"Stop worrying Kisara," said Yugi, "We're going to be just fine."

"Right," I replied. I turned to where Seto was laying and said, "It's time to leave."

He gave me a quick nod as I walked over to him. He stood from the small bed and slipped on the tennis shoes that Mokuba had brought for him. I had to keep a hold of him as we walked because he was still a bit unsteady and I didn't him falling down while we walked.

"Lets get going," said Yugi as he led Tea, Seto and I out of the room for the last time, or at least I hope it's the last. As we left the room, Seto pulled up the hood of his jacket, just in case a reporter got in and he somehow recognized Seto. He looks far different then before, but his eyes were a dead giveaway of who he is.

Once we were out of the hospital, we started to make our way down the street and toward my neighborhood. My house wasn't really that close to where we were, so it would be quite a walk. While we walked, people were giving us questioning glances, but they didn't bother us. We ignored the stares and just kept going.

Seto seemed more enthusiastic about the walk then the rest of us. Well maybe not enthusiastic, but definitely more interested. His head was always turning as he looked at the different things around him. I couldn't actually see them, but I bet his eyes were darting all over the place, taking in every detail of the world around him. I didn't surprise me since he had been stuck in a basement for years and he hasn't been in the city since. After awhile, his energy started to fade and I felt Seto starting to shake and his pace became slower.

"Do you need a break?" I asked. He looked over at me and I could see gratitude in his eyes. He nodded and I told Yugi and Tea, who were in front of us because of Seto's pace, that he need to stop.

"That's a good idea," said Yugi when he saw the state that Seto was in. He pointed over to entrance of the Domino Central Park and asked, "How about in the park?"

I nodded and led Seto into the peaceful park. I headed towards one of the benches nearest to the front gate and Seto sat down on one end. I was seated next to him and Tea was on the other side of me. The bench was only big enough for three so Yugi decided that he would be the one that stood.

Yugi and Tea started to talk amongst themselves, so I turned my attention to Seto. Just like before, he was taking in everything that surrounded us. There was a tree branch right above us and he reached up and grabbed on of the leaves off of it. He looked as if he were carefully examining the leaf in his palm and kept flipping it over to its opposite side. He soon lost interest in it and let it fall to the ground. He turned his face my way and I could see what looked like excitement glittering in his eyes. He seemed much happier to be outside then stuck in that cramped hospital room. He didn't seem to notice me looking at him and he soon turned his attention to the sky above us. It wasn't that cloudy today and the bright blue sky loomed over us. The sky really interested him and he kept leaning his head back. His hood was about to fall off of his head, but I put a hand on it before it could. This pulled Seto from his investigating and he glared at me. His eyes looked a little angry and it seemed like he was asking,_ "What was that for?"_

I giggled at his child like behavior and said, "Your hood was about to fall off." I lifted my hand from his head and he looked up again. He blinked his eyes a few times before giving me an apologetic glance. _"Sorry I got mad."_

"No problem," I replied to his silent apology. He blinked his thanks and they began to look around again. His attention was caught by small lake that near where we sat and I giggled. He was like a child at the fair who has to examine everything they see.

A tap on my shoulder made me jump a bit, but then I turned around to see Tea laughing. "I didn't mean to scare you Kisara."

"I know, I just wasn't expecting it," I replied.

"Well, I think we should start going. Your house isn't to far now and I think Kaiba can make it now.

"Alright," I replied. I turned back to Seto and I tapped him on his shoulder. His attention went from the small pool to me and I told him that it was time to go. I could see slight disappointment in his eyes, but he nodded anyway. He rose to his feet slowly and he tottered a little bit before gaining balance. I stood as well and I looped my arm into his like I did before.

Seto seemed a little hesitant to leave the park, but he followed the others and me anyway. While we were walking, Tea and I were having a little conversation about school while Yugi listened. Seto was off in his own little world again and I didn't bother to break him from his thoughts.

It wasn't to long before we entered my small neighborhood. The houses that I lived around were all medium-sized and none of them were very extravagant. A few trees were scattered around in different yards, but most yards only had some bushes or flowers.

After passing a few houses, I stopped in front of a light blue brick house. My home was one of the few with a tree in the yard and around the front porch were rose bushes. It was also one of the only two-story houses in the neighborhood. When we walked up to it, Seto took in the scenery of his new home. As we went past the roses, he brushed his hand on one of the petals.

I retrieved the key from my pocket and opened the door. I led Seto inside and let him take a look at where he would be living. He removed the hood from his head and he began investigating the room. Well, he tried to look around, but he had to keep pushing his hair out of his face. The front completely covered his eyes and was making it difficult for him to see. Tea and I could see that he was starting to get annoyed with it and we started to giggle. He turned toward us and gave us a questioning look.

I lifted my hand up to his head and brushed some of the hair out of his face and said, "It looks like your having trouble." He just rolled his eyes, causing us to laugh again. Yugi looked amused as well, but he wasn't laughing out loud.

"Before I show you around, why don't I cut that mop off your head,' I suggested. He nodded and I led him to the first door on the right. My kitchen was attached to the dining room, which was what the door led to. The kitchen was like most others and it wasn't that big either. The tiled floor was a bright white and the walls were white as well, like most of the inside of the house.

I grabbed one of the stools that were seated near the countertop and moved into the middle of the kitchen. I signaled for Seto to sit and while he did just that, I noticed how perfect his posture. I dug through one of the drawers and found a pair of scissors. They weren't that sharp so I wouldn't cause any harm to Seto on accident.

"How short should it be?" I asked.

"I'll help you," said Tea and quietly she whispered in my ear, "I remember what it looked like before so I think he would appreciate it."

Seto stiffened a bit at being touched by someone other then Mokuba or me, but he tolerated it. Tea would lift a few strands of his hair and I would cut where she told me too. Instead of letting the hair fall to floor, she held a plastic bag up and caught the hair before it could fall.

After a few minutes, his hair went from a long mess to a shorter, tolerable mess. His hair in the back no longer went past his shoulders and his bangs didn't block his eyes as much. His eyes were covered just a little bit but not as much as it was before.

"Is that better?" I asked him. He nodded his head gently and I smiled. "Good, now I show you around the house."

Seto nodded once again and he stood from the stool. He didn't wobble as much when he stood, but I still took his arm so it would lessen the chance of him tripping.

"Hey Kisara," said Yugi, "I think you have this handled so we'll see you later."

"Ok, good-bye," I replied. Seto was too busy messing with newly cut hair to acknowledge their farewells. I followed Tea and Yugi to the door with Seto in tow and saw them to the door. We said our last good-byes and with that they were gone.

"Ok now to show you the rest of the house," I said to Seto. He was still messing with hair, but when he heard me addressing him, he stopped and looked at me with a vacant expression.

"When you first walk in, the first door on the right is the kitchen as you have already seen and the next door is a bathroom." I led him down past the first two doors and around the corner to a large room.

"This is the living room," I said. The room consisted of two small couches that came together to form a right angle and in front of them was a medium sized coffee table. A small flat-screen TV was facing the larger of the two couches and a hallway to another part of the house was near it. Seto quickly scanned the room and when he was done, I led him down the hallway.

"The first door is a closet and the next one is a spare room. The door at the end is the stairway as well as a small office area." I explained as I led him to the doorway at the end of the hall. We slowly ascended the stair to fit Seto's pace and at the top, there was a short hallway that curved to the right. I led him to past the corner and showed the upstairs hallway.

"The two doors on the right are both bedrooms. The first is mine and the other is my father's. You'll sleep in my room and I'll be in father's for right. The first door on the left is yet another bathroom and the other is a closet."

I led Seto to the first door on the right and opened the door. The room was fairly bare other then the bright blue covers on my bed and the blue curtains on my window. I had a desk near my window, but not in front and the window also had a little seat attached to it so I could sit and look out of the window. My dresser sat opposite to my bed and beside it was small closet. On my sat a large duffel bag that held the things that Mokuba had brought for Seto.

"This is going to be your room for the duration of your stay," I announced, but Seto didn't seem to pay any attention to me. He walked past everything and went directly to the window. He opened the opened the curtains and let the sunlight pour into the room. He seemed fascinated by and I didn't want bother him, so I didn't anything else. I instead left him to his thoughts and left the room

Living with Seto is going to be interesting, but I can't forget my mission. I only have two months to help talk again and if I fail, we won't see him for a long time. I feel so overwhelmed by the thought, but I can't show Seto my worry. I know I should, but I can't tell about the challenge. I don't want to disappoint anyone, but I just don't know. Well, only time will tell.


End file.
